Traditionally, an Ophthalmic Device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctual plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, can provide one or more of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens can provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens can provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens can provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics may be accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state.
Recently, the popularity of three-dimensional viewing of specialized two-dimensional images, such as, for example, stereoscopic imagery, has grown. This popularity has prompted a surge in 3-D movies and a development of 3-D televisions. Often, three-dimensional viewing requires a specialized device that interprets the two-dimensional image before the image reaches the eye, allowing the Three-dimensional Perception from the combined Filtered Translations.
More recently, active components have been included in a contact Lens, and the inclusion may involve the incorporation of energizing elements within the Ophthalmic Device. The relatively complicated components to accomplish this effect may derive improved characteristics by including them in insert devices which are then included with standard or similar materials useful in the fabrication of state of the art Ophthalmic Lenses. It may be desirable to improve the process, methods, and resulting devices for realizing inserts of various kinds. It may be anticipated that some of the solutions for energized inserts may provide novel aspects for non-energized devices and other biomedical devices. Accordingly novel methods, devices, and apparatus relating to Ophthalmic Lens Viewing Sets are therefore important.